


Six Women

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on six women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Women

The Doctor thought about the six types of woman men have in their lives. Every man, no matter what species, had a mother, a sister, a best friend, a first love, a lifetime partner, and a daughter. He figured he had already seen his six.

ROSE TYLER

Rose had been first. She was everything a first love should be. She was brave and brash and bold and perfect. First love always stays with a man and he never gets over the first one completely. Even knowing that Rose and him, as the Doctor-Donna, were safe and happy, he still loved her. She made him human and was so special to him. He had really and truly loved her and would always. But like any other first love, he had to let her go.

SARAH JANE

Sarah Jane was hard to describe. She always seemed to pop up when he least expected it. Just like his mum. Back home his mum always ALWAYS knew when he was about to do something naughty and every time he did now, there was Sarah Jane. Bloody women, but she did seem to always love him. Maybe slightly inappropriate since he kind of thought of her as his mother, but then again, she was the 'mother' of all his companions as well so he didn't think it that weird. She also was always prepared and always knew everything, well mostly. He loved her for that.

MARTHA JONES

Martha was his best friend. They weren't completely comfortable around each other. There were things left unsaid after all, but he connected with her. They were both Doctors after all and saviors of the human race. They shared a connection and grew with each other but never completely together. He hadn't been able to love Martha like she had wanted, but now seeing her with her new husband, Tom, he saw she was every thing a best friend should be. Loyal, kind, and always there. That was Martha for you.

DONNA NOBLE

Donna was a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to be with him, just to travel with him. She longed for adventure and excitement and the Doctor was more than willing to give it to her. They were so comfortable with each other. They messed around and had great fun and just enjoyed life together. She was his sister. They may not be the same flesh or even the same species, but Donna Noble gave him a chance to just play and not have to worry about her. The loss of Donna was painful. Maybe more so than Rose even. The problem was he lost her to herself. The very thing that made her special and so important and so her was the one thing that could kill her. He had to erase everything they ever had together and completely remove him from her mind all so she would live. And it killed him. He lost his Time-Lord family eons earlier and Donna Noble had filled this gap in his heart that none of the others had or could. She was family and he loved her without having to be in love. Donna wanted him for him. He could love her and she could love him and those feelings that women usually got didn't happen. They were allowed to love and just be. Something he never got else where. Donna was the most important person in history and yet he couldn't let her keep those memories. He hoped one day, just maybe, he might be able to meet her again. After all, families never truly fall apart. There is always a connection, a strong one, and, he thought, if anyone could figure it out, it'd be Donna. She was so smart and so witty and no one really saw that, except one, the one he was trying to find for her. He couldn't give her himself and their happy times, but he just might be able to give her Lee. After all, she did save the very reality of time.

AMY POND

Amelia Jessica Pond, AKA Amy, was so cute and tiny and confused. She was really confused. I mean she ran away with the Doctor on the night before her wedding. So yeah bit confused. But anyway, she always got into trouble and he always got her out of it like a father should. He promised he would never leave her behind. Okay so maybe he did from time to time, but he always came back. That was something right? Besides the point, anyway, oh yes, he liked helping her even though she never listened and she infuriated him on a pretty consistent basis like every daughter does. UGH, why did he always have to get the crazy ones.

RIVER SONG

And then there was River. River was so much. She was so perfect for him. Not perfect in the way Rose had been and not as blindly loyal as Martha had been, and he could definitely say she wasn't his mum or sister or his daughter as Sarah, Amy, and Donna had been. She got him. And she was also ruddy impossible. That's really all he could say. She understood him and loved him, even knowing he would out live her and that they would never have a proper life together. He was THE Doctor after all, planets to save and what not. But then again, she didn't wait around for him, well she did, but she didn't put her life on hold. She lived her life knowing that they would have encounters up to the very end. Strangely enough, he had been able to save her from death and one day, that River and the last Him would be together. For now, they traveled together and that diary of hers started over. She was brilliant and she was his but even more than the others, which is what the difference was, unlike all the other companions who held a place in his heart, HE was HERS, completely and totally forever. She was his partner, not companion, partner.

AND ONE MAN

JACK HARKNESS

Jack, Jack, Jack, what could he say about Jack. He was an impossible thing. A fixed point in time and the Doctor always stayed away from fixed points. Of course, Jack bloody Harkness would never let him alone. He was forever hopping onto the back of the TARDIS and falling through space and time. Bloody men, okay maybe he'd been alone too long and he was starting to repeat himself. Well when you're 900 years old, you should be given an excuse or two.


End file.
